


the merits of libraries

by rikuswife



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, demyx is a major dork, then again when isn't demyx a major dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikuswife/pseuds/rikuswife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demyx never really liked to read, therefore he never really went to libraries. But when his mom forces him to get a book for a book report instead of just reading a summary online, he's forced to go to his local library, where he finds something a lot more interesting than he'd ever expected to find--well, more like someone.</p><p>Demyx goes to the libary a lot more after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the merits of libraries

**Author's Note:**

> zemyx soothes my soul
> 
> but ew remind me to never write in first person again
> 
> this was originally posted on tumblr for an anon who requested i write something fluffy of one of my otps, but i figured i'd post it here too c:

See, I’d never been much of a reader. Books just couldn’t hold my attention for long—I preferred to just watch the movie instead, if the option was available.

Funny how quickly things can change.

I needed a book to read for my english class—y’know, so I could write a report on it or something like that. I’d intended to just read a summary online and go from there, but then my mother found out and practically drug me to the local library, telling me I couldn’t leave until I had a book.

What a jerk.

So that’s how I found myself in the library, cluelessly walking up and down the aisles. I didn’t know how things worked in here, so I had absolutely no idea how I was supposed to find anything.

I’d been wandering aimlessly for about twenty minutes before I felt a tap on my shoulder.

My friends had always laughed at the fact that I startled easily, and I couldn’t really blame them—it could be funny at times.

But letting out a shout  _in a library_  wasn’t really funny at all.

I heard several people hiss at me to be quiet, and I apologized as quietly as I could before turning around to see who’d managed to startle me. When I saw him, my jaw dropped.

He was a half a head shorter than me, with dark indigo eyes and the strangest hair color I’d ever seen. It was like a blueish grey, and I idly wondered if it was natural. Surely it couldn’t be? He wore a pair of glasses (Ray Bans, I mused), along with a dark purple hoodie, some light grey jeans and a pair of beat-up old Chucks.

To be frank, he was really fucking hot.

"Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you…" He cleared his throat. "I noticed that you looked a little lost, do you need help finding something?"

My mouth flapped uselessly for a moment before I finally managed to speak. “Uh…yeah! Help would be, um, great! I don’t really go to libraries, I’m not much of a book person, but I need something for a book report…I tried to just read a summary of something online, but my mom found out so she made me come here and said I can’t leave without a book…” I knew I was rambling, but I couldn’t stop.

I’d never been very good at acting natural around people I found attractive…

The smallest of smiles pulled at the corners of his lips. “Alright, follow me then. I’ll take you to the teen section, I’m sure you’ll find something there.”

I sighed with relief. “Thank you, you’re a lifesaver!”

He led me through the library to the complete other side, moving quietly and confidently. He seemed like one of those people that  _breathed_  books, and it was honestly pretty refreshing. Most of my friends had the same views toward books that I did, so I was never really around people who actually enjoyed to read.

"So do you work here or something?" I asked, genuinely curious.

He shook his head. “I volunteer, actually. School keeps me too busy to actually work, but I try to help out here whenever I can. My grandfather owns the place, so I try to do as much as I can for him.”

"That’s nice of you," I told him, smiling.

He shrugged. “He’s done a lot for me, I figured helping around here is the least I can do. I love books anyway.”

We reached what was clearly the teen section then, and he helped me look until I found something mildly interesting.

"I’ve read this before. It starts a little slow, but it picks up toward the middle," he explained as he led me toward the checkout counter.

"I’ll trust your judgement," I said in reply, chuckling. Honestly, he could tell me to read the most boring book in the world and I’d probably do it anyway.

He took my school-issued library card and scanned it along with the book, and then he was handing me both to tuck into my bag. As I turned to go, I realized something.

"Hey, I never got your name…"

A slim eyebrow shot up. “I didn’t get yours, either.”

I felt my cheeks grow a little hot when I realized that he was right, and so I hastily held my hand out to him. “I’m Demyx!”

Slowly, he took it, giving it a firm shake. All I could think about was how soft his skin was. “Zexion,” he replied.

Zexion. It suited him. “Thank you for all your help, Zexion! I’ll be sure to come to you next time I need a book!”

A soft snort escaped him. “I’m only here on weekends and occasionally weeknights, so make sure you come then if you want my help,” he informed me, indigo eyes full of amusement.

I felt myself grin at that. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

* * *

 

I found excuses to visit the library after that. The next weekend, I found myself there, looking at books once more. After grabbing a few at random, I headed up to the counter, where Zexion was putting some recently returned books on a cart. He turned around when I cleared my throat, raising an eyebrow when he saw it was me.

"Back already, huh?" he questioned, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

Grinning, I nodded. “I figured I should start reading more, I guess.” Not really, but that was my excuse and I was sticking with it.

Shaking his head in vague amusement, he got to work scanning the three books I’d grabbed, raising an eyebrow as he picked up the last one.

“‘A Brief History of Sponges’?” he asked slowly, looking up at me with teasing indigo eyes.

I felt my face get hot, and I repressed it as fast as I could. “Oh, yeah! Gotta love sponges, they’re very interesting!”

He snorted, scanning the book before grabbing a scrap of paper and a pen, scribbling something down before handing it to me along with the books. “If you wanted an excuse to see me again, you should’ve looked at which books you were grabbing, first,” he teased, smirking. “Next time, save yourself the trouble and just call me.”

Looking down, I saw a phone number written on the piece of paper. Biting my lip, I smiled meekly at him. “Yeah, that might be a little easier…” I swallowed nervously. “Uh, just wondering…what time will you be done here, anyway?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Are you asking me out, Demyx?”

A laugh bubbled out of my throat. “Yes,  _asshole_ , I am. What do you say? Wanna get coffee?”

He pursed his lips as if he was thinking about it before climbing over the counter and running a hand through his long bangs, smiling the first real smile I’d seen on his face. “Coffee sounds great. Gramps won’t mind if I leave a little earlier than usual, since Lexaeus and Vexen are still here.” The smiled turned playful then. “But I hope you know you have to read those, now. After all, you checked them out, it’d be a horrible waste if you didn’t.”

I groaned. “That’s cruel, man. Real cruel.”

He flicked my nose, making me yelp quietly. “Hey, not my fault you were too chicken to just ask for my number instead.”

We started walking toward the door, and I nudged him. “What can I say? Attractive people intimidate me.”

He spluttered at that, and I let myself feel satisfied that I managed to crack his cool, collected exterior.

As we talked and laughed over coffee, I realized that maybe libraries weren’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> rikuswife.tumblr.com is where you'll find me if you wanna talk and cry about otps together, so check it out so we can be friends
> 
> i'm always open to writing requests, so feel free to leave one here or there!


End file.
